1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computer systems and, in particular, to encouraging healthy food habits utilizing computer systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to providing electronic incentives for consuming healthy foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research continues to show that consumption of healthful foods can decrease chances of acquiring adverse health conditions during life. For example, a diet high in fiber may decrease chances of cancer, organ deterioration, and other digestive diseases.
In particular, where a person is genetically prone to certain adverse health conditions, diet may prolong or stop the onset of the certain adverse health conditions. For example, a person genetically prone to hypoglycemia may reduce the chances of onset by consuming a reduced sugar diet. In another example, a person genetically prone to cancer may consume a diet high in vitamins and vegetables to reduce the chances of cancer.
Particularly since the contents of each food item is required by law to be available to consumers, restaurants and food manufacturers continue to provide consumers with more healthy food choices. However, even with healthy food choices, there is little incentive beyond personal health to make such choices.
Health insurance companies and governments that subsidize health care costs encourage citizens to choose a healthy diet and to exercise to attempt to reduce future health care costs. However, it is difficult for health insurance companies and governments to provide any incentive to citizens to choose healthy diets and exercise, beyond the incentive of better health.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for encouraging healthy habits by providing incentives for healthy food purchases. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for authorities to provide electronic amount incentives to consumers for healthy food purchases. Further, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program where preferred health is uniquely determined for each consumer.